The object of the present invention is a metal frame for eyeglasses of the type comprising a front frame with a pair of lens-bearing rims to each of which there is fastened, on its outermost part, a nose for the hinging of a temple piece.
In metal frames for eyeglasses of the type specified above, in particular in flexible frames, the most critical region is represented by the portion of the front frame to which the nose is connected.
The traditional techniques provide, in fact, for the welding of the nose to the lens-bearing rim, with consequent heating of this region of the front frame and therefore with the possibility of producing permanent deformations in said region during the use of the frame.
Previous studies by the present applicant suggest cutting the lens-bearing rim at the place corresponding to the region of attachment of the nose and fastening the cut ends of the rim, by form-fitting coupling, to a pair of small plates which, locked by abutment to each other, form a hinge seat for the temple piece, while at the same time again closing the lens-holder rim.
This technical solution is, however, not without its drawbacks; in particular, it is not possible, due to the requirement of locking by abutment one plate on the other, to take up possible small errors in cutting and/or beveling of the lens for which it is necessary to adjust the size of the lens-bearing rim. Therefore the risk remains of lens rejects or of obtaining lenses which are not sufficiently firm in the frame.
The object of the present invention is to produce a metal eyeglass frame which overcomes the drawbacks mentioned above in connection with the prior art.